Ferris Wheel
by adAprilShower
Summary: Two boys, never saw the other in their life, but can one ride on the Ferris wheel change everything? Sasunaru Unexpected second chapter up!
1. Ferris Wheel

**Ok, this idea just came to me while playing Roller Coaster Tycoon 3. I'm sitting there and I just built a giant Ferris wheel when the plot bunnies attacked…I tried to fend them off, but they just kept coming, they multiply pretty fast and born from them is this story. Hope you like it. **

**Summary: Two boys, never saw the other in their life, but can one ride on the Ferris wheel change everything? Sasunaru and if you're expecting or want something cutesy…GET OUT. **

**Ferris Wheel**

"Wow, its ten o'clock already! Looks like we have time for one more ride," Kiba said, after checking his watch.

"What do you mean? I could stay up for at least…five more hours!" Naruto shouted, exuberantly. You'd think having spent all day at the amusement park would have worn him out. They went on every ride almost three times, except the Ferris wheel.

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel, we haven't been on it yet," Hinata suggested, "Plus its right there," she added, pointing to the Ferris wheel a few feet away.

Naruto cringed; he could handle the worst roller coaster, the fastest rides, but the Ferris wheel? No. He didn't much care for heights, and it didn't help that this was one of those humongous ones, "I don't know…it looks a little high for me," Naruto said, his earlier excitement gone.

"Come on Naruto, It'll be fine," Sakura assured.

"No thanks," Naruto said, backing away.

Kiba sighed, "Quit being a baby, let's go," he said, dragging Naruto to the giant ride.

**-Break-**

"What do you guys want to go on next?" Juugo asked his friends.

"Hmm…" Suigetsu looked around thoughtfully, while slurping on a soda. His eyes landed on a ride they hadn't been on and lit up, "Hey, how about the Ferris wheel?"

Sasuke stuffed his hands deeper into the pockets of his black jeans. He couldn't believe he had spent the whole day at the amusement park with his annoying friends. After this he was definitely going home.

"Sasuke…?" The teen looked up and saw Karin giving him a concerned look, "Are you listening? I asked if the Ferris wheel is ok with you."

"Yeah, sure," Sasuke mumbled.

Karin's concerned look disappeared and she latched onto Sasuke, "Ok, then let's go,"

**-Break-**

"I'm sorry, but only three people per compartment," the man working the Ferris wheel said.

"Oh…well, I'll stay out here," Naruto volunteered.

"Ok," Kiba said, and then smirked, "But you're still going on the Ferris wheel, even if I have to drag you on here when our ride is over and don't try to leave since Sakura's the one driving." Kiba, Hinata and Sakura got into the compartment and the door was closed before Naruto could protest.

Naruto went back to where the line started. Four people just arrived and the worker told them the same thing.

Suigetsu and Karin started arguing on who would go on. Karin wanted to be with Sasuke, but not Suigetsu and Suigetsu wanted to go on without Karin.

"You know what, I'll just stay out here," Sasuke told Juugo who nodded and pushed the quarreling pair onto the Ferris wheel.

"Since there's no one else in line would you two mind going together?" the operator of the Ferris wheel asked them.

"I'll be forced eventually. Might as well get it over with," Naruto said.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, as a yes.

The two entered the compartment and sat across from each other. The door closed and Naruto shifted nervously.

Sasuke glanced up at the other boy, "_Hmm…he's cute," _Sasuke thought, eyeing Naruto's thin, tan body.

The Ferris wheel began to move and Naruto flinched nervously. Sasuke mentally smirked when he saw this, _"Afraid of heights sexy?" _he thought.

Naruto worried his bottom lip between his teeth and tried not to look down. Instead he glanced at the guy sharing with him. He looked quite elegant with his raven hair, porcelain skin and black eyes and he was…hot? Naruto tried to dismiss the thought and made the mistake of looking out the window. He made a squeak sound when he saw how high up they were, and then was immediately embarrassed when he remembered there was someone with him.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow at the scared teen, "Are you okay?" he asked him, as if he actually cared.

Naruto looked at him surprised, he didn't really expect the beauty across from him to say anything, "Y-yeah, I'm fine," Naruto lied.

Sasuke glanced out the window, unlike the blonde across from him, he wasn't afraid of heights, "We're at the top," Sasuke told him, but why weren't they moving? Sasuke squinted looking at the ground; there were a lot of people gathered around the Ferris wheel. _"Shit." _

"Why aren't we moving?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at him, "I think we're stuck," he said, bluntly.

Naruto's eyes widened, "You're kidding me!! Oh god, oh god. We're gonna die!" Naruto said dramatically.

"HEY!" Sasuke yelled and Naruto stopped freaking and looked at Sasuke, "We're not going to die. Just settle down. They'll fix the problem as soon as possible."

"Ok, calming down. Thanks," Naruto said. He was panting from the adrenaline rush and Sasuke had to hold a hand under his nose to make sure it wasn't bleeding. God must be a yaoi fan or something, leaving him in the small place with a hot guy.

"I'm Naruto, if we're going to be here for a bit, might as well know each other," the blonde said, smiling a little.

"Sasuke," the raven replied shaking Naruto's hand, "If you're afraid of heights why did you go on the Ferris wheel?"

"My friends pretty much made me," Naruto said, shrugging, "I wouldn't but they're my ride home. I've never seen you around here before, did you move here recently."

"Yeah actually, I moved here early this summer," Sasuke said, "I'm going into tenth grade at the high school."

"Oh, so you'll be at my school. I'm in tenth grade too," Naruto said happily.

Sasuke stood and went over to sit next to Naruto, causing the compartment to move a little.

"Hey, careful!" Naruto said, grabbing the edge of the seat. Sasuke just smirked again.

"Settle down," Sasuke repeated, "We're not going to fall; besides it could be worse. It could be daytime, making it easier to see the ground or you could be with ugly guy instead of one as easy on the eyes as me."

"I could say the same for you," Naruto scoffed.

Sasuke enabled his flirt mode, maybe he could get this guys number before the Ferris wheel was fixed, "I have to say, I agree with you," Sasuke said. If this guy was straight or something than maybe he could just scar him for life. It's a win-win situation.

"Are you coming on to me?" Naruto asked.

"That depends, is it working?" Sasuke asked, his smirk growing wider. He wondered what Karin or Suigetsu would think if she saw him and this guy all over each other.

"I knew this would happen," Naruto pouted, "I get to go on the Ferris wheel with a hot guy and he turns out to be a huge flirt…or pervert."

Sasuke scoffed at the blondes comment, "I'm not a pervert or a flirt. You just caught my eye is all," he said, his prideful side smacking him for admitting such a thing.

Naruto smiled, "Oh really? (A/N Ya Rly…uh…) Well, that's not surprising," Naruto said, although he was surprised.

"I wouldn't get full of myself. It's a turn off," Sasuke retaliated.

"Well, what would turn you on?" Naruto asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"_What are you doing?? You don't even know this guy!" _both boys' consciences shouted, but their heart's (and body's) desire won over common sense.

"That pout you gave me earlier," Sasuke replied truthfully, "Also your body and the thought of it on me."

Naruto stood up, legs a little shaky since he was still afraid of heights. Sasuke was worried that he scared the blonde, but Naruto stood in from of him, "Like this?" he asked, and straddled Sasuke's lap, his legs wrapped around the raven's waist. Sasuke could feel the blood rushing to his face…and somewhere else. Was it getting hot in here or was it just him?

"You okay?" Naruto asked. He knew perfectly well what he was doing to Sasuke, or else the raven had something really hard in his pants that wasn't actually part of his body.

"Fine," Sasuke said, attempting to regain his composure, "What turns you on?" he asked, trying to turn the tables subtly.

Little did he know he might have just dug himself of deeper grave…at least that's what Naruto thought. The blonde smirked, he already thought of a response that would turn Sasuke whole body red from embarrassment. Naruto leaned forward, his face centimeters from Sasuke, "Dominance," he whispered.

Naruto pulled away, wanting to see Sasuke's horribly embarrassed expression, but Sasuke wasn't going to let that happen. He clutched Naruto's blonde hair in his hands and crushed their lips together, shoving his tongue in the blonde's mouth instantly. Naruto liked being dominated? Sasuke would dominate him. By now he had decided that he wouldn't be letting go of this adorable blonde any time soon.

Naruto, not at all minding the treatment, wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. Both teens moaned, and grinded into each other a little in their excitement. They parted and Sasuke sucked a nice red mark into Naruto's smooth neck.

"Sa-suke," Naruto groaned. The raven ran his pale hands up and down Naruto's back, eventually traveling under his shirt to feel his soft skin.

The two suddenly flew back when the Ferris wheel started moving. Sasuke got of Naruto, who was rubbing his head where he hit it on the seat. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah…" Naruto answered, slowly standing up. The compartment moved a little and Naruto squeaked, forgetting he was on the Ferris wheel.

"It's alright," Sasuke assured, hugging Naruto tightly. Yeah, he definitely wasn't letting this go.

"Um…Sasuke…?" Naruto said awkwardly.

"Please don't say what happened earlier was an accident or some other lame excuse," Sasuke said, not wanting to hear any rejection.

"Of course it wasn't," Naruto assured.

The boy's compartment reached the bottom and the two finally exited the Ferris wheel. Each teen's group of friends was already waiting for them, calling them over.

"Well, better go…" Naruto said and began walking off, but Sasuke grabbed his t-shirt.

"How about we stop for something to drink…and maybe finish what he started in the Ferris wheel," Sasuke suggested.

Naruto smiled, "The drink sounds good, but you might have to wait for the second one Sasuke," he said.

"Hey guys, I'm going ok? I'll see you later," Sasuke told his friends.

"I'm going guys. Talk to ya tomorrow," Naruto said to his.

The two left and Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist causing Karin, who is actually a yaoi fangirl to nosebleed.

Relationships can start in the strangest places.

**Yeah, as you can see I don't hate Karin. I think it's because I don't see her as a threat, unlike Sakura who I see as a huge threat to Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. Grr. But anyways, please review. **


	2. Thank you for him

**Oh wow! I'm so happy people liked this enough to want a sequel. I wasn't going to, but I had an idea so I guess here ya go! Hope you all like it and thanks for the reviews! **

**Summary: Now that Sasuke and Naruto are together, they must face the challenges of unsupportive friends and family.**

**Thank You for Him **

Naruto was on his way to his bedroom to sleep after a satisfying meal of ramen. He was satisfied with more than a full stomach though. It was Sunday night, which means he had school tomorrow and he could see Sasuke, as if he didn't see him on the weekends anyways since he lived a block down. Also Friday Naruto had finally told his parents about Sasuke and their actual relationship, they had been really happy for him. This made Naruto glad that he and Sasuke had decided to tell their parents everything. He couldn't wait to her Sasuke's news on what his parents thought.

_Knock, knock_

Now who could that be? It was pouring rain outside.

Naruto walked over to the door and was surprised to see Sasuke was standing behind it, soaking wet.

Sasuke smiled weakly at him, "I got kicked out," he said sadly.

"Kicked out?" Naruto asked, while bringing Sasuke inside and disappearing into another room to get Sasuke a towel.

"Yeah…guess my parents don't want a gay son," Sasuke said, accepting the towel Naruto handed him and drying his raven hair.

"I'm sorry Sasuke…if it helps my parents were happy," Naruto said.

"Lucky you, huh? I'm sure they'll cool off a little in a few days, but can I stay here till then?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course, darling," Naruto said, "But it will cost you a kiss."

"You're such a sap," Sasuke said, but still leaned in to kiss the blonde sweetly, "Should I sleep on the couch?"

"You can sleep in my bed," Naruto said, "With me."

**-Break-**

Naruto's mother was pretty surprised to find Sasuke in Naruto's bed when she went to wake her son up for school the next morning.

"Holy shit!" she yelled when she saw the two boys lying on Naruto's double bed. The two boys stirred when they heard Kushina.

"Good morning mom," Naruto said sheepishly.

"Good morning Mrs. Uzumaki," Sasuke said just as sheepishly.

"Oh, it's just Sasuke," Kushina said, holding a hand over her heart, "I thought someone was trying to molest Naruto in his sleep."

"Um…ma…? I don't think someone would break into our house to molest me," Naruto said.

"You never know…" Kushina said wistfully, "Now get downstairs for breakfast and then you can explain why Sasuke is here."

At breakfast Sasuke explained what happened to Kushina and Naruto's father, Minato when he told his parents. They said Sasuke could stay as long as he needed and they could talk to his parents if he needed them to.

"Man Naru, you're parents are so cool," Sasuke said as they walked hand-in-hand to school, ignoring the strange looks they got almost everyday when they held hands in public.

"Thanks, but you're the one with the cool friends," Naruto said sadly. Sasuke's friends were really great about Sasuke being gay; _his_ friends however weren't so great with it. Even Hinata acted a little strange around him, though she never outright said anything like Kiba and Sakura did.

Sasuke didn't say anything, since there was nothing he could do to make it better.

They reached their school and Naruto attempted to detach his hand from Sasuke, but the raven held on tightly. He wasn't going to let go of Naruto because their school was full of goddamn homophobes.

"Sasuke!! Naruto!!"

Ok, not everyone was a homophobe.

Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo walked over to the couple. Karin happily hugged the two (was she nose bleeding?). Sasuke's friends never treated Sasuke any differently when they found out. Naruto thought Sasuke's friends were cool and all, but they weren't exactly his type of people. The blonde glanced over to where his 'friends' were chatting near the school entrance. They didn't even glance at him, as if they noticed him.

"Hey, we waited forever for these two. Can we go to class now? I want to sit, I'm tired," Suigetsu complained, taking a drink from his water bottle.

"Yeah, yeah. You're so whiny," Karin said and grabbed Sasuke's free hand to drag them into the school.

Kiba, Sakura, Hinata and her cousin Neji glanced at Naruto as he was dragged passed them and into the school. No one said anything.

"Karin, could you let go of me?" Sasuke asked. The girl huffed and let go, and they walked to their class that they all shared. Naruto was glad Juugo was there because he was at least a foot taller than everyone at the school and was known to go into rages if someone bugged him, the other students left them alone. If Sasuke and Naruto were alone, they always got stares and whispers; they'd been together so long you'd think all of it would have calmed down.

The group reached their first class, chemistry. Naruto waved good morning to his teacher Iruka. He was one of the few teachers that didn't give him and Sasuke looks or purposely assigned groups or seats to keep them away from each other. Iruka was gay himself and was even dating their English teacher, Kakashi.

The bell rang and all the students went to their seats.

"Ok everyone, open your books…" Iruka started the lesson.

Naruto opened his book and tried hard to pay attention to the lecture. He felt something brush his leg and glanced down to see Sasuke lovingly stroking his leg. Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who was staring at him from the corner of his eye. The two smiled softly at each other.

Times like this made all the crap they went through worth it.

**-Break-**

Their next class was history with Orochimaru-sensei. This was not one of Sasuke's favorite classes since he sat far away from Naruto and Orochimaru always gave him creepy looks. Luckily, they were working on their study guides for the next test and Orochimaru let them work with others. Sasuke quickly moved to sit next to Naruto. Everyone else seemed to sit farther away from them than necessary.

Sasuke caught Naruto glancing at his old friends and frowned. He didn't like them. Did Naruto really mean so little to them that they could get rid of him once they knew he was gay? "You know, my brother says in college everyone is gay," Sasuke said, trying to cheer his boyfriend up.

"Your brother is psychotic," Naruto said, rolling his eyes.

"True," Sasuke replied, nodding his head slightly.

Hinata got up from her seat on the other side of the room, where she was sitting with Sakura and she smiled shyly at Naruto when she passed to sharpen her pencil. Naruto smiled back and so did Sasuke, but his smile was aimed at Naruto.

**-Break-**

Naruto and Sasuke sat at a slightly secluded table at the lunchroom. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how you look at it) none of Sasuke's friends were in their lunch.

"Your mom makes the best sandwiches," Sasuke said, eating the turkey and cheese sandwich Naruto's mom had packed him. She had been so kind as to pack them both a lunch for school.

"Thanks…um…I think," Naruto said with a light laugh, then rolled his eyes when he saw the note his mom left him.

'_Do your best sweetie! Mama believes in you! And don't forget lube.' _

"So, this weekend…" Sasuke was talking about their plans for the week, "…if you wanted to do that we could or I found this restaurant…"

"Look who it is…"

The couple turned their attention to a group of three people, Tayuya, Sakon and his twin brother Ukon.

"It's gay and gayer," Sakon said with a sneer.

"Which ones gayer?" Ukon asked, honestly wondering.

"Shut up, dick," Tayuya said to Ukon.

"All I see is dumb, dumber and dumbest," Sasuke retorted. These guys bugged them at least once a week.

Pretty bold words coming from a fag," Sakon said.

"Shut the fuck up, one of us could kick all three of your asses," Sasuke mocked.

"Care to test that theory?" Sakon asked, "I'll make you eat those-"

"Hey, what's going on over here?"

The three troublemakers turned around to see Principal Tsunade striding towards them.

"N-nothing Tsunade-sensei," Ukon said guilty.

"Don't give me that bullshit, you three in my office now!" she said and they walked off, "You guys alright?"

"Yeah, thanks Tsunade-baa-chan," Naruto said to his grandmother.

"You're welcome and don't call me that, brat," she said, ruffling Naruto's blonde hair and then left to scold Tayuya and the twins.

Sometimes having your grandmother for as a principal pays off.

**-Break-**

"Good afternoon Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said, glad that this was his last hour.

"Good afternoon Naruto," Kakashi said, glancing up from his book, "Did you enjoy the bondage equipment I gave Sasuke?"

"What? Bondage?" Naruto asked, tilting his head.

Sasuke stood behind Naruto, shaking his head rapidly, "He's kidding Naruto! Good one sensei, let's go sit down," Sasuke said quickly, while wheeling Naruto over to their desks.

Kakashi shook his head and returned to his book…of not porn.

**-Break-**

**Warning: Religious content ahead. If you're going to have a problem with it them don't read it! **

"Naruto…it's Friday night…I don't want to go to church," Sasuke whined as they walked down to the small building called Redemption Lutheran Church.

"I do this every Friday Sasuke and I'm not going to stop because you're living with me. You're the one who always wants to follow me everywhere," Naruto said.

"You come here every Friday? What for?" Sasuke asked, as they entered the church.

"To pray," Naruto said, he peaked into the office that was to the left when you entered the building, "Good evening, Kurenai-san."

"Good evening Naruto," the brunette women said politely.

Naruto smiled and led them into the actual church part of the building. It was relatively dark and Sasuke couldn't tell if he found it scary or relaxing.

"No offense baby, but I don't feel welcomed here," Sasuke said.

"Don't be silly Sasuke," Naruto said, taking them to a pew near the front, "You think God hates you because you're gay?"

"No…" Sasuke answered, "I know, but I haven't really prayed in a while. What do you pray for?"

"Guidance," Naruto answered, "The power to get through the weeks. Thank Him for my family…and you."

Sasuke smiled slightly and nodded. It sounded like a good idea.

The two sat next to each other. Their hands were clasped to pray, but their arms were linked.

'_And I thank you for him. Amen' _

**DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THE RELIGION THING IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! IT'S MY STORY! Just thought I'd nip that in the bud. I hope you liked the sequel, sorry if it disappointed any of you. Please review. **


End file.
